


Serenity, the final frontier

by Christywalks



Category: Firefly, Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宁静号上的星际迷航马拉松</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity, the final frontier

其实一切都起源于Kaylee在垃圾堆里捡到了一堆零件然后组装出了一台电视机。

“这毛线玩意？”等Jayne终于被货舱里砰砰砰响个不停的锤子声吵醒时船上的人早就围成一圈看热闹了。大个儿的吃货嘴里叼着宁静号上最后一个苹果的果核站在楼梯上面向下观望，然后看到小Kaylee正小心翼翼的把一块半透明的板子糊到一对奇形怪状的破铜烂铁上。

“据Kaylee说是——电视机。”Inara很好心的回头告诉他。

“电视机？没看出来。如果这是花老子的钱买的，那我一定先一枪崩了谁。”

学识广博的Tam医生翻了个白眼，还是决定给这白痴好好解释一下。“这不是花你的钱买的，而是Kaylee在我们上次停留的星球上的垃圾场里捡回来的，更确切地说，Kaylee捡回来的是一文不值的零件，而组装起来的就是一台电视机。”

“不过我们船上并没有光缆，又该怎么收看节目呢？”Book牧师提出质疑。

“我们当然收看不了节目，但是——我在捡完零件后也顺便去市场上买了点东西！”Kaylee用扳手最后敲了一下电视，转过身快乐的大笑起来。“完工！我们今晚吃晚饭就可以一起看电视了！”

“等等你还没说你究竟买了什么？”船长大人终于忍不住发话了。

“这——个！”Kaylee从口袋里掏出一个记忆储存条，朝大家晃了晃。“这是二十世纪地球上最受欢迎的电视连续剧之一，里面有七百多集可以看！摊主说已经绝版了，最后这一份便宜卖给我！只花了五个金币！”

“等等……七百多集？”Simon好像想起来了什么，有点惊恐的看着Kaylee。“不会是星——”

“星际迷航，于1966年首播，共有五个系列，分别为星际迷航：原初系列，星际迷航：下一代，星际迷航：深空九号，星际迷航：航海家号和星际迷航：进取号，五部共计728集——”River在旁边突然响起的背景介绍旁白被Wash的大叫打断了。

“我勒个去！728集？！Kaylee你是想把我们都培养成太空科幻脑残粉吗？”

“亲爱的，我们现在就在一艘飞船上呢。”Zoe平静的回答。

“好了，到此为止！”Mal终于发话了。“今天晚上吃完饭大家就在公共区一起看星际迷航，就这么定了。都该干嘛干嘛去。”

可惜他没说先看哪一部。

 

晚饭也是少见的牧羊人派和苹果馅饼。大家爽快的吃完后Kaylee快乐的拍了拍Jayne从下面抬上来的电视，把储存条插进了读卡器里面。

然后屏幕上出现了一个大光头。

“停停停停停！”没想到第一个大吼出来的人竟然是医生。“我们为什么要看这个？”

“……你吱歪什么？！”Jayne虽然没看懂眼前发生了什么，不过一听到医生的声音他就不高兴。“这不是什么……星际大战吗？”

“是星际迷航。”Simon转过脸来一字一句的说。“但这个是下一代啊，我们难道不应该从第一部开始看吗？”

“可是卖给我记忆卡的老板说这一部最好看最经典啊，还说第一部的特效烂爆了。”Kaylee妹妹一脸的无辜。

在宁静号上绝大部分人都不知道星际迷航的正确观影顺序究竟是什么所以也不知道该怎么办时Mal坐在椅子上默默地开口了：“Kaylee，放原初第一集。”

“诶？为什么？”Kaylee妹妹还是不理解为什么舰长和Simon对屏幕上正一脸正气凛然口若悬河的光头意见这么大。

“因为下一代的舰长就特么是个战五渣啊！要是先看这一部总感觉这一个月都别想或者搞定任务了！放原初系列！”

Reynolds舰长在餐桌上高高的翘起腿，随着原初系列音效有点差劲的片头曲小声的哼了起来。不过他在屏幕上某个穿着蓝色棉毛衫蹲下去说了声“He’s dead”的时候突然间一个机灵坐直了身体，严肃的扫视了一圈周围的人。“在原初系列没看完前谁也不许在接活的时候穿红色的衣服，听见了吗？！”

周围的人用看River的眼神看着他，只有Simon和River赞许的点了点头。

 

大约一个周后公共区开始二十四个小时不分昼夜的连续播放星际迷航，反正还有七百多集呢估计半年内都播不完。不过又过段时间后Mal发现宁静号的运作越发差劲了，因为他的员工们动不动就跑到公共区看电视，根本不挪屁股。

首先和星际迷航产生感情的果然又是Kaylee妹妹。Mal有次去轮机室找她的时候发现妹妹正在宁静号的轮机核上用蜡笔画画，远远看过去是个穿着红色衣服的小人。

“Kaylee……来给我解释一下你在我的船上为什么要乱涂乱画？”但一般都能被船长威严吓到的Kaylee完全不鸟他，而是笑嘻嘻的回答，“因为，舰长，这是我给宁静号的护身符啊。”

“……护身符？这么一说你画的原来是护身符，我还以为是个人。”

“就是人啊——这不就是奇迹红衫斯科特轮机长吗！舰长说真的我简直崇拜死他了！他是我星际迷航里面最喜欢的人物！他是真的热爱企业号并且和他的轮机心意相通，总能解救企业号与水火中，而最重要的是，他敢于不畏强权，面对柯克舰长过分的要求总能据理力争——”

“Kay——lee——”Mal的声音死一般平静。“你是不是也想学斯科特跟我耍花腔，本来一个小时能干完的事情拖到两个小时然后在宣称自己有多厉害啊？”

“船长！你怎么知道斯科特是这样的人？！”

“等你刷完下一代的时候再说吧。”

 

宁静号上的所有人都觉得原初系列很好看，虽然女士们（Inara）比较喜欢斯波克大副而男士（尤其是Jayne）更喜欢柯克舰长，因为用Jayne自己的话来说“卧槽，老子跑遍宇宙都没他泡妞泡得多，还个顶个都是大美妞。”但是原初系列毕竟只有短短的三季，就算他们把这三季连播了五遍，很快大家就要面对下一代这一部了。

在开始看下一代前的最后一晚时Mal带领全体船员在电视前给原初系列搞了个盛大的告别仪式。每个人都要在晚饭时说点什么纪念原初系列，然后大家再一起最后看一集（根据投票推选出的是镜像宇宙那一集，毛球以一票之差落败，还有两票投给了喷发）。从Zoe开始每个人沿着餐桌轮流发言，最后由Mal船长总结。

“我只想说一句。”Mal站起身清了清嗓子，“操他妈的电视台，操他妈所有决定把这部电视剧砍了的人，我祝愿所有决定砍掉像这样好看的科幻剧的人都被Reaver吃的连渣都不剩。”

 

等大家进行到下一代的时候出了点小问题，大约就在男主角形象转换上。所有的人（包括已经看过的Simon）都在老皮穿着深红色紧身衣出来的时候“卧槽”了一声，很难接受原来那个金光闪闪的男人变成了一个大光头。

“咳，那个……其实下一代也很好看的啊！说的没错这的确是星际迷航最经典的一部，皮卡德教授虽然看上去有点老，但他很有人文情怀啊。”

“哥哥你说错了，不是皮卡德教授，是皮卡德舰长。”连着看了一个月的River精神状态明显好多了。

“啊……对，没错，是舰长。”从小到大的好学生Simon擦着额头上的汗重复到。“我只是个医生，不是个……历史学家。”

“你小子……”Mal拍了拍他的肩膀，“能把你妹妹从联盟手里救出来逃亡，其实更喜欢柯克舰长吧？”

 

不过很快皮卡德舰长就有了一个忠心耿耿的脑残粉，不用说就是宁静号的牧师先生。虽然不知道这两位在什么时候搭上了线，总之牧师先生很快就开始各种维护皮卡德舰长的荣誉，并朝着那口若悬河的架势一发不可收拾而去。在老皮舰长为了维护安卓人数据少校而当庭辩论时Jayne发誓他看到牧师的老眼浑浊，似乎要哭了。

“喂……牧师，你还好吗？”大个子不由得问了一句。他这还第一次看到有人能看科幻片看哭。

“我很好……只是……太感人了……这才是我想要的世界，而不是……”牧师说到这里啪的一下闭上了嘴，很显然意识到自己藏在心里的大秘密差点因为一集星际迷航就被泄露了出去，虽然他确信自己说了Jayne也听不懂。

“呃……好吧。”Jayne挠了挠头皮。“挺感人，挺感人的。”说实话他完全没看懂这片子在讲什么，他完全是来看里面各种各样的激光武器和那个天天坐在光头身边的大胸妹子的。

妹的，宁静号上的女人都是能看不能吃，还是那个和自己胡子长得差不多的大副有艳福啊。

 

看前两部的时候其实Zoe和Wash夫妻俩没怎么过来看，Zoe是说“这个未来太虚幻，我不喜欢”，而Wash也就忠心耿耿的在卧室里陪着自家老婆，虽然他其实对星际迷航各种感兴趣，不过Simon曾经告诉过他，他最喜欢的角色应该是第四部的某一个。

而等他们看到第三部的时候大家就都不淡定了。

“卧槽！！！空间站！！！”第一个跳出来的是Wash。“卧槽劳资对空间站现在还有阴影！！！”虽然他不知道究竟是被揍还是和自己顶头上司谈论自己老婆是不是和他有一腿更有阴影。

“舰长……你没问题吗？”Inara关心的看着Mal，对方挥了挥手示意Kaylee继续放。“没问题，我其实挺喜欢这一部的，空战场面特别赞。”

“就是里面那个马奇游击队……有点作死啊。”Simon从旁边路过凉嗖嗖的扔下一句话。然后这群和联盟对着干天天搞走私的人瞬间对他怒目而视。除了Jayne。

“马奇……那谁啊？是个漂亮妞吗？”然后他接收到了从Reynolds船长的眼中射出的堪比相位枪的怒视。

 

看这一部的时候Mal觉得自己和电视里面那群人的共鸣越来越大了，因为这是第一部星际迷航里面大副是个女的，科学官也是女的——而且都是很强硬的女的。他每次看到琦拉和希斯科翻脸或者戴克斯眯起眼睛的时候都有种自己被Zoe面不改色的嘲笑一万次的感觉。而看到后来当戴克斯嫁给克林昂人沃夫的时候他更是回忆起当年Zoe不顾自己反对嫁给了Wash。心痛啊心痛。

而让他更心痛的则是看到Inara和一位神秘的女顾客坐在公共区看深空九号，另一位从头到脚裹满了华贵的轻纱，虽然看不清她的脸，不过Mal能看到她正在抹眼泪，而Inara也眼泪汪汪的。

“这是……怎么了？”Mal试图走上前去抚慰佳人，却被Inara一个“你特么挡住电视屏幕了”的眼神逼了回去。他再抬头看了看屏幕，才发现两个妹子正在看戴克斯和她前妻那一集。

两个女人一起哭吧哭吧反正也生不出孩子来……Mal摇着头退回自己房间里去了。

 

大家看了一段时间才发现深空九号比之前的两部都要黑暗，尤其到了后面和自治联盟战争的那段，让Mal一次又一次想起了那段在宁静号之前的岁月。而这几天船上的大家也都小心翼翼的看着他，生怕他回想起哪段不好的回忆而大发雷霆或者崩溃，Kaylee也问过他要不要跳过这段不看，不过他决定还是就这么放着好了，因为他发现Zoe跑来公共区看电视的时间明显更多了。

一天深夜他翻来覆去睡不着，跑到公共区想喝点水的时候才发现Zoe正一个人坐在沙发上看着电视，屏幕里正是弗伦吉人诺格在战场上丢掉一条腿后躲在全息套房里不出来的那集。在电视机屏幕散发出的荧光下Mal看不出Zoe脸上是什么表情。他突然意识到在抵抗军投降后自己崩溃的那一小段时间里，Zoe一直在照顾他，关心他，确保他不出什么事情，而在那之后他就买了宁静号，希望能开始一段新的生活。但无论是他忘掉了还是潜意识中不愿想起，他发现自己从来没有和Zoe谈论过在战胜过后她的心理创伤究竟恢复到了怎样的状况。是已经完全恢复了，还是像自己一样——

“长官？”Zoe突然静静地开口了。

“嗯？”

“你说，如果我们当时也有全息套房，也有这种程序，那么像Tracey这种人会不会能更好的适应战后的生活，而不是在真实的世界里把自己搞死？”

“这个……我也说不准，Zoe。你看诺格身边的所有人都在关心他，支持他，包括那个全息人维克，而我们呢，也不久买下了宁静号然后拍拍屁股飞上了天走人了吗。如果Tracey不搞出那一套，咱们两个这几年有几次想起他，或者别的战友过？”

“你说的没错，长官，你说的没错。”Zoe说完这句话之后又一次陷入了沉默中，两个从过去一直到现在的战友坐在屏幕的荧光里，在维克的歌声中一直坐到了天亮。

 

到了第四部航海家号时Wash表示他果然最喜欢里面的帕里斯上尉，并且不止一次在看电视时表示，如果这个情况下是我来开航海家号，我会怎样怎样。而等他看到帕里斯的变装cosplay质子队长时Wash迅速从恐龙对战编剧导演上升成了质子队长脑残粉。他亲手制作了质子队长全套人物手办，在宁静号的驾驶台上一溜排开，站在最中间的是伟大的蜘蛛女王。

于是有次在Mal船长全舰广播忘了关后大家有幸听到这一幕由Wash同志自编自导自演的广播剧：

“啊，蜘蛛女王，我的皇后，我爱你！来我的国度和我一起统治宇宙吧！”

“哦，我的黑暗君主！但是我现在不能答应，因为正有一个巨大的阴谋等待着你的王国，你的统治将会被动摇！在解决这个之前我怎样能心安理得的成为你的新娘！”

“哈，蜘蛛女王！别再装了！我早就看穿了你的把戏！我诅咒你这突然又不可避免的背叛！质子队长已经被我抓住了！”

“哦，不！我在等待我的质子队长，他一定会来救我的！”

“不可能的！他已经被我关入了地牢，正由我忠心耿耿的仆人看守着，没人能逃过我的掌控！包括你，我的新娘！”

“哦天哪，不！！但是黑暗君主，你忘了一个人，那就是——”

“Wash你特么能不能闭嘴啊！！！！！！”

“……等等？！广播没关？！你们全都在听？！！！！”

“没错，亲爱的，什么时候蜘蛛女王和质子队长成了一对？他的秘书怎么办？”

“Wash，后面还有吗还有吗？！质子队长究竟有没有来救蜘蛛女王啊？！”

Kaylee的提问在他们看完航海家号之后也没得到回答。

 

等他们进行到第五部的时候气氛变得奇怪起来了，因为这是最后一部星际迷航电视剧，大家都有点恋恋不舍，而同时也是因为里面那个英国基佬也叫Malcolm，甚至还姓Reed，和Mal缩写一模一样。所以大家养成了在里德上尉出场时“哦哦哦哦Malcolm is sooo gay”的习惯，各种无视Mal投射过来的鱼雷散射眼神。

这一闹剧在他们看到神域里面双进取号上只有里德上尉没找到女朋友时达到了顶点。

“Mal，说真的，你也许该谈个恋爱了。”Zoe一本正经的在餐桌上告诫她的船长。

“什么？才不！我才不要女人约束我这个那个！”Mal反射性的大叫，完全没看到Inara瞬间沉下来的脸。

“各种同意。”把脸埋在烤土豆里面的Jayne含糊不清的说。“女人嘛，花钱买一个睡一晚还可以，但是娶回家老婆就太恐怖了。”他吃的正欢，完全没有意识到这句话给Inara和Mal带来的尴尬。

“不过我们也许该庆幸，虽然Mal没有女朋友，但他至少还是喜欢女人的，不像另外一个Malcolm——”Simon的话没说完就被Kaylee打断了，“Simon，你怎么能说另外一个Malcolm不喜欢女人呢？他明明喜欢的是瓦肯大副啊！”

“咳……其实那什么，我一直觉得他和舰长有一腿。”Simon的脸上泛起一抹不自然的红色，而大家纷纷看向桌子一头那个同时占据了Malcolm和舰长身份的人，而River又恰到好处的说了一句“我哥哥说的没错”。

在Mal被大家盯毛了之后他不由得看着Inara大吼一句：“那至少你们面前这个叫Malcolm的人是个自攻自受的洁身自爱的好男人！”终于博得美人一笑。然后大家一边吃烤土豆一边看进取号上的众人怎样被辛迪人胖揍。

 

在不知道经过多长时间后宁静号上的星际迷航五部联播终于结束了，在最后三个舰长如同传承一般的宣言时大家都忍不住长时间以来积攒的感情，有的红了眼眶，有的掉了几滴泪，而Kaylee拽着Simon的袖子擦起了眼泪和鼻涕。

“这真是一部好科幻。”Mal不由自主的说道。

“是的，我相信上帝也会希望世界朝着这样的方向发展。”连牧师也忍不住心中对星际迷航的热爱。

“可惜只有五部，没有接着拍下去，是因为什么原因？”Inara问道。

“不知道，据说这在战前是个历史学界长久以来的谜团和研究对象，但战后就没有谁再研究了。”Simon小心翼翼的把袖子从Kaylee手中抽了回来。

“因为联盟有人认为，未来是捉摸不定的，已经失去了研究假想未来的价值。”River总是在别人没想到的时候突然开口，“而我们现在所经历的，也是在某种程度上当年价值观投射出的一种平行于星际迷航时空的未来。而研究平行维度的未来是一件很危险的事情。”

在River说完后大家沉默了一段时间，听懂的人点点头，没听懂的人和别人一起点点头。在气氛凝固了大约十分钟后Kaylee突然抬起头来又一次露出灿烂的笑容：

“好啦，大家别失落了，虽然电视剧看完了，但是我们还有十一部星际迷航电影可以看呢！我在上个月路过的那颗卫星上又买到了电影！”

“诶？不是说有十二部？”

“哎呀，老板说第十二部电影因为太糟糕太不符合星际迷航，所有的备份都被联盟的某个高层人物下令销毁了，现在一部星际迷航十二能在黑市上拍到天价了！”

Simon不知道该说什么，只是突然想起来自己和妹妹逃走的那个家里的确有一张十二的蓝光碟。早知道走的时候就带上了，好可惜啊。

 

两分钟后大家又一次围坐在电视机旁开始看星际迷航第一部大电影，而这时从今晚开始吃饭就再没出过声的Jayne突然抬起头来，看着电视屏幕高高兴兴的说：

“说实话伙计们，咱们之前看的东西我完全不知道在讲什么啊！你们都看懂了？”


End file.
